my brother (not) my beloved
by ohmydeer
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] kyungsoo adalah kakak sehun, tapi sehun menyukai kakak nya lebih dari seorang adik ke kakak, kai—sahabat sehun, menyukai kyungsoo juga. luhan yang berusaha menyadarkan sehun dari perasaan itu / cast : kaisoo - hunhan / boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

author : Roong

tittle : my brother ( not ) my beloved

cast : kim jongin – do kyungsoo – xi luhan – oh sehun

another : another exo member

genre : lil bit incest, drama, romance

rating : teenager

leght : chapter

don't co pas without permission.

disclaimer : cerita ke dua nih. incest hehe. tapi ngga terlalu kok, pokok nya gitu deh. asli bikinan aku, inituh bentuk penggambaran melewati tulisan tentang kehidupan nyata aku, mungkin/?

summary : kyungsoo adalah kakak sehun, tapi sehun menyukai kakak nya lebih dari itu, kai—sahabat sehun, menyukai kyungsoo juga. luhan datang dan mengganggu sehun. lalu, pada saat nya akan tiba, bisakah kai mendapatkan kyungsoo? dan bisakah sehun meminta satu permintaan pada Tuhan?

Roong

Present

Copyright 2014

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

" kyungsoo hyung! aku mencintai mu! "

.

" aku menyukai mu sejak lama, setidak nya kalau kau tidak menyukai ku, kau bisa bilang kan? "

.

" kau itu hanya anak kecil, mengertilah! carilah yang seusia mu! "

.

" kau sangat beruntung, sehun. kyungsoo itu kakak mu, jadi kau tidak akan menyukai nya seperti ku "

.

bahkan aku berharap agar aku bukan adik nya. jika bisa, aku ingin bertukar posisi dengan mu.

.

" jadi, ini semua gara – gara kris hyung? oh yaampun! "

.

" jangan dekati suho lagi! "

.

" berhentilah menganggu ku luhan! kau itu sudah besar tapi bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tidak sadar umur sekali. "

.

" itu tidak wajar, dia kakak mu! "

.

" lihat lah pantulan dirimu di cermin itu, kau lebih tua dari ku, namun kau terlihat seperti anak kecil. carilah yang seumuran dengan mu, kau bukan tipe ku dan aku tidak mungkin menyukai mu "

.

" sehun, bisakah kau berpura – pura mencintai ku untuk satu hari ini? hanya pura – pura "

.

" aku membenci mu "

.

" luhan, ku mohon "

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

/ lihat keatas / what theee….. apa itu? no comment deh dari aku.

kalo kalian suka, tinggal review, kalo yang review banyak, aku bakal lanjutin ke chapter selanjutnya : )

with love,

Roong.


	2. Chapter 1 : Rejection

Thanks to :

eL . Voldysh : aku hunhan kaisoo shipper sihh hehe, ada hunsoo nya kok nanti : )

uffiejung : ini udah keluar chapter 1, silahkan di baca : )

kimyori95 : hihi silankan dibaca : )

Kaisooship : iya incest, kaisoo kok : )

FriederichOfficial : sudah keluar, silahkan dibaca : )

taufikunn9 : sudaaah silahkan baca : )

Black LIly no Emiko Eva : disini emg saya bikin sehun nya dingin sama luhan nanti yah tunggu aja ya lanjutan nya : )

Lailatul . magfiroh . 16 : kaisoo, hunsoo, hunhan, krisoo/? Kayaknya yang terakhir itu nanti ada juga, sudo juga kayak nya wkwk

PandaCherry : hihi silahkan baca : )

sstyle313 : yap diusahakan oke? Disini nanti luhan nya sedih sedihan kok hahahahahaha

lolamoet : silahkan dibaca chapter 1 nya : )

PandaYehet88 : sudah dilanjut nihhhh : )

Hany Kwan : silahkan di baca : )

Guest : ini udah lanjut, silahkan dibaca : )

. . . . . .

Rejection.

. . . . . .

summary : kyungsoo adalah kakak sehun, tapi sehun menyukai kakak nya lebih dari itu, kai—sahabat sehun, menyukai kyungsoo juga. luhan datang dan mengganggu sehun. lalu, pada saat nya akan tiba, bisakah kai mendapatkan kyungsoo? dan bisakah sehun meminta satu permintaan pada Tuhan?

Roong

Present

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

" kim joooongiiin, bisakah kau tidak mengganggukuuuu ", suara teriakan itu bersumber dari seorang pria mungil dan bermata bulat yang sangat imut. pria itu melotot kearah orang yang ia panggil dengan nama kim jongin.

jongin, atau sebut saja nama nya kai. hanya terkekeh melihat pria bermata belo di depan nya yang sedang marah – marah.

" kyungsoo hyung, kau sangat manis kalau sedang marah ", ucapnya selembut mungkin.

kyungsoo berdecak, lalu meninggalkan kai di depan pagar rumah nya yang sudah ia buka. kyungsoo marah karna kai yang memencet klakson motor nya dengan sangat berisik, membuat tidurnya terganggu. memang sih kai kesini karna ingin mengajak adik nya pergi sekolah bersama, tapi oh tuhaan, kai sangan berisik!

kai pun masuk kedalam halaman rumah kyungsoo, membawa motor nya juga yang pasti, lalu mengikuti kyungsoo yang masuk kedalam rumah. kai melihat kyungsoo yang langsung tergeletak diatas sofa nya yang empuk, lalu tidur membulat seperti seekor tringgiling. mungkin karna badan kyungsoo yang kecil, ia jadi bisa menggiling seperti binatang tersebut.

kai menghampiri kyungsoo dan duduk di samping nya yang masih kosong, manarik kyungsoo dan membawa kepala kyungsoo agar tertidur diatas paha nya. kyungsoo yang masih mengantuk pun tidak menolak, setidak nya paha kai itu sangat nyaman.

wajah kyungsoo menghadap kearah perut kai, sesekali kai terkekeh ketika nafas kyungsoo terasa menggeliki perut nya. kai juga memukul punggung kyungsoo pelan, seperti sedang menidurkan seorang bayi, kadang juga ia mengelus punggung kyungsoo dengan sayang.

kai yakin, kyungsoo tidak benar – benar tertidur, kyungsoo itu bukan orang yang mampu tidur jika tidur sebelum nya sudah diganggu.

" hyung ", panggil kai sambil menunduk menatap wajah kyungsoo yang matanya masih terpejam,

" hmm ", kyungsoo bergumam

" kemana sehun? "

" sedang mandi "

" kau sudah makan? "

kyungsoo malas menjawab pertanyaan kai.

" hyuung "

" … "

huuh untung saja kai menyukai kyungsoo, kalau tidak ia akan menjitak siapapun yang berani mencueki nya

" setidaknya kau menjawab hyung "

" sudah "

kai tersenyum,

tiba-tiba salah satu pintu kamar yang berada dilantai bawah terbuka, disana sudah ada sehun yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah mereka. seragam dengan warna dominan kuning. kai tersenyum pada sehun, dan sehun membalas dengan wajah datar nya. kai sudah terbiasa, jadi ia tidak marah.

baik, aku akan menjelaskan satu persatu,

yang pertama, pria mungil bermata bulat dengan piyama pororo yang sedang menggelut dipaha kai itu bernama do kyungsoo, orang yang tertua diantara mereka bertiga ( sehun dan kai ), umur nya berbeda satu tahun dari mereka, kuliah disalah satu kampus di seoul, dan dia sangat pandai. dia kakak tiri sehun, yahh ayah nya menikah dengan ibu sehun.

yang kedua tentu saja si anak berisik yang mengganggu tidur kyungsoo, namanya kim jongin, jongin selalu ingin dipanggil kai, katanya biar keren. pria yang mempunyai warna kulit yang katanya seksi, jago dalam hal menari. dia sahabat sehun, dia dan sehun berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak, dan kai menyukai kyungsoo sejak duduk di bangku kelas dua junior high school.

yang terakhir namanya oh sehun, atau kita panggil saja do sehun. anak yang paling muda ( berhubungan kai lebih tua beberapa bulan dari sehun ), pria dengan tubuh kurus tapi tinggi, mempunyai kulit seputih susu, wajah datar namun tampan, rahang nya tegas. adik tiri kyungsoo.

kembali kecerita.

.

( sehun pov )

.

dari dalam kamar kudengar suara motor yang sangat berisik, bukan motor nya, tapi suara klakson nya yang berisik. kuyakini itu pasti si anak hitam itu, kenapa dia selalu datang kemari? menyebalkan!

" kim joooongiiin, bisakah kau tidak mengganggukuuuu ", yang ini pasti suara kakak ku, kyungsoo. suara nya memang lembut, namun jika berteriak, dia sangat cempreng, apalagi kalau baru bangun tidur.

aku memakai seragam sekolah ku dengan perlahan, berhubungan masih pukul setengah tujuh sedangkan sekolah ku masuk pukul setengah delapan. ku dengar suara pagar terbuka, lalu diikuti suara motor yang masuk lalu pintu yang tertutup, pasti kyungsoo hyung mencueki kai lagi, ckck kasihan anak itu dicueki terus oleh kakak ku.

aku berapih-rapih sebentar melihat penampilan ku, hari ini harus pergi bersama kai lagi, huuh aku bosan.

aku membuka pintu dan melihat kearah sofa. sial, kyungsoo hyung tertidur dipaha kai. aku malas melihat nya, aku menatap kai yang tersenyum padaku dan aku hanya membalas dengan wajah datar ku. kai itu memang teman ku, awalnya aku memang tidak apa – apa dan tidak marah sama sekali pada kai.

namun saat kami di tingkatan kedua junior high school, ia bilang bahwa ia mulai menyukai kyungsoo hyung. aku marah, tentu. kyungsoo hyung hanya milik oh sehun ( do sehun ), aku menyukai kyungsoo hyung sejak ibu ku menikahi ayah kyungsoo hyung. tepat kurang lebih delapan tahun yang lalu, dan sial nya, kenapa aku harus bersaudara dengan nya.

kini aku berada di tingkat ketiga sekolah senior high school ku, dan aku masih belum bisa menyukai bahkan mencintai oranglain selain kyungsoo hyung, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesona nya.

" sehun-a ", kyungsoo hyung memanggilku, aku menghampiri mereka yang masih duduk di sofa ( dan kyungsoo hyung yang masih tertidur dipaha kai )

aku menatap nya intens,

" ayah bilang, ia dan ibu pulang seminggu lagi dari jepang, kau mau oleh oleh apa? "

aku berlaga berfikir sejenak, " sama kan saja dengan mu hyung ", aku tersenyum tipis, ia bangkit dari tidur nya dan menatap ku, lalu mengangguk

" baiklah, kau mau sarapan dirumah? ", tanya nya lagi

" buatkan aku bekal saja, bagaimana? ", dan dia mengangguk, kyungsoo hyung beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkan ku bekal makan

aku duduk disamping kai, tepat di tempat kyungsoo hyung tertidur tadi.

" kenapa kau kesini lagi? ", tanya ku langsung, jujur, aku malas sekali jika setiap pagi harus melihat wajah nya, apalagi jika harus melihatnya yang selalu bermanja dengan kakak ku. cih.

dia tersenyum bodoh, " aku kan memang setiap hari kemari, "

" maksudku, apakah kau tidak bosan selalu kemari setiap pagi? "

dia menggeleng, dan aku benci itu. " untuk melihat sumber kehidupan ku setiap pagi, aku tidak akan bosan oh sehun "

cih, sok puitis.

" haah, dia cantik sekali ", kai menghela nafas nya disampingku sambil menatap kyungsoo hyung yang sedang menutup tempat makan yang akan kubawa,

" berhentilah menatap nya seperti itu ", ucap ku agak kesal, aku tidak rela jika ada yang menatap kyungsoo hyung seperti cara kai menatap nya barusan, terlihat mesum. oh tidak, wajah kai memang seperti ahjussi ahjussi mesum.

" sehun, ini bekal nya ", kyungsoo hyung memberikan ku sebuah paperbag yang didalam nya sudah ada kotak makan berwarna biru, aku tersenyum, dan asalkan kalian tahu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum secerah dan selembut ini pada kyungsoo hyung,

" terimakasih hyung ", balas ku

kai dan aku beranjak dari sofa, " hati – hati dijalan ", kyungsoo hyung berucap

aku tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk, lalu meraih kepala nya dan mencium kening kyungsoo hyung—kalau yang ini memang sudah kebiasaan ku

kyungsoo hyung mencium pipi ku, " jangan nakal, oke? " dan aku tersenyum ( lagi dan lagi ), sudah berapa kali aku tersenyum?

aku berjalan meninggalkan nya, meraih ransel ku yang ada di atas sofa dan mengajak kai agar cepat berangkat kesekolah,

" kyungsoo hyung!, aku mencintaimu! ", kai berteriak saat aku menyeret nya agar cepat keluar dari rumah, aku bisa mendengar kyungsoo berdecak

" pergilah jauh – jauh ", ucapnya berteriak balik

aku memang tahu kalau kyungsoo hyung tidak menyukai ( apalagi mencintai ) seorang kim jongin yang berisik ini, yah walaupun teman kyungsoo hyung yang bernama baekhyun lebih berisik dari kai. dan aku puas dengan itu, kyungsoo hyung bilang karna ia tidak menyukai berpacaran dengan anak yang lebih muda dari nya, dan itu yang membuat ku kecewa juga.

aku benar – benar tidak mempunyai kesempatan menjadi kekasih kakak ku sendiri. aku adik nya, itu sudah jelas. dan kyungsoo tidak menyukai pacaran dengan anak yang lebih muda. yang itu membuatku semakin kecewa, tapi aku akan berusaha agar aku bisa menjadikan nya milikku, semoga.

. . . . . . . .

Rejection.

. . . . . . . .

( kai pov )

triiinggg

bunyi bel sekolah tanda istirahat pertama berbunyi dengan nyaring nya, aku ( dan anak lain dikelas ku ) memasukkan buku sejarah yang baru saja ku pelajari bersama park ssaem kedalam tas hitam ku. aku melihat sehun yang langsung keluar kelas, aku mengejarnya.

" sehun-ah ", panggilku saat aku sudah berada tepat di belakang nya, dia memberhentikan langkah nya lalu menoleh kearah ku, wajah nya masih saja datar.

" pulang sekolah nanti aku akan main kerumah mu ", ucapku melapor, aku dan sehun melanjutkan berjalan, mungkin sehun ingin ke perpustakaan.

" sejak kau tahu kyungsoo hyung itu kakak ku, bukan kah kau selalu pergi kerumah ku ", ucap nya menyidir,

aku mengerucutkan bibir ku, sehun itu kenapa jadi dingin begini dengan ku. " baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan izin pada mu lagi jika ingin pergi kerumah mu ", sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan ku barusan, dia langsung berbelok kearah lorong sebelah kanan, itu artinya dia benar-benar ingin ke perpustakaan.

aku menghentikan langkah ku, aku bukan lah orang yang ingin pergi ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat, jadi daripada mengikuti sehun ke perpustakaan lebih baik aku mengisi perut ku di kantin sekolah,

" sehuna-ah, aku ke kantin ya. sampai jumpa ", teriakku saat melihat sehun sudah mulai menjauh dari tempat ku berdiri, dia mengangkat satu tangan nya sambil gerakan melambai. walaupun sehun itu sangat dingin padaku, dia tetap saja sahabat baikku.

. . . . . . . .

Rejection.

. . . . . . . .

( kyungsoo pov )

berisik! kenapa anak itu bicara terus, tidakk haus apa? aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku jika dia belum berhenti mengoceh seperti anak kecil, bertanya terus seperti wartawan majalah atau surat kabar. kenapa juga sehun harus memiliki sahabat secerewet anak ini.

" hyung, kau sangat ahli memotong sayuran ", ucapnya, hei semua orang memotong sayuran saja pasti bisa, basa-basi yang sangat basi.

" hyung, kenapa kau sangat suka memasak? padahal memasak itu kan tidak terlalu seru ",

kalau aku menjawab, apakah anak ini akan berhenti berbicara?

" karna aku suka makan ", jawab ku masih fokus dengan acara memotong lobakku

" kalau aku, apa kau menyukai ku? ", dia bicara lagi, ughh rasanya ingin sekali aku memasukkan lobak yang belum ku potong ini kedalam mulut nya yang bawel itu.

" apa kau sudah punya kekasih? aku bahkan belum pernah melihat mu membawa wanita tau mungkin pria kemari ", lanjutnya masih sangat bawel,

" aku kekasih nya ", tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginstrupsi ocehan kai, aku dan kai menoleh kebelakang, disana ada sehun yang sudah tampan dengan pakaian santai nya. dia memakai kaos berwarna biru tanpa lengan dengan celana hitam selutut, menampilkan seluruh kulit putih susu yang mulus nya.

sehun menghampiri kami yang berada dekat kompor, lalu dia menyandarkan tubuh nya di tembok yang ada disamping ku,

" bukan. kau itu adik nya ", ucap kai setengah kesal, cemburu eoh?

sehun memainkan sawi yang sudah ku cuci barusan, " selama kyungsoo hyung belum memiliki kekasih, aku lah kekasih nya ", lalu sehun menjulurkan lidah nya kearah kai—meledek, entah kenapa saat ayah ku dan ibu nya menikah, ia menjadi lebih manja padaku, tapi aku senang. berarti dia menerimaku sebagai kakak nya kan.

.

( sehun pov )

.

" selama kyungsoo hyung belum memiliki kekasih, aku lah kekasih nya ", aku menjulurkan lidah ku kearah kai, aku meletakkan sawi yang barusan ku pegang, lalu memeluk kyungsoo hyung ( yang sedang memotong lobak ) dari belakang.

kyungsoo hyung tidak menolak pelukan ku, apalagi melawan. kami memang sering melakukan skinship seperti ini. kai juga sudah sering melihatku bermanja dengan kakak ku yang mungil ini.

" lihat, bahkan kyungsoo hyung sangat cocok jika berada dalam pelukan ku ", kulihat kai memutar bola matanya malas.

" kau itu adik nya oh sehun. kau tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih nya, karna kau saudara nya ", ucap kai, aku menatap nya tajam. entah lah. kata kata nya barusan membuat ku kesal, " lagipula, kyungsoo hyung itu menyukai ku kan? ", kini ia bertanya pada kyungsoo hyung

kyungsoo hyung menoleh kearah nya dan menggeleng geleng heran.

" jangan hanya menggeleng. aku menyukai mu sejak lama, setidak nya kalau kau tidak menyukai ku, kau bisa bilang kan? "

kyungsoo hyung tidak menjawab pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan kai barusan.

kai, sekeras apapun kau mengejarnya, dia tidak mungkin menyukai mu, apalagi jika harus mencintai mu.

.

( normal pov )

.

sehun terlihat menyeringai saat kyungsoo mencueki kai, ada rasa senang dalam hatinya jika kyungsoo sedang seperti ini, ia langsung mencium bahu kyungsoo yang dekat dengan bibir nya,

" aww ", sehun meringis ketika kai langsung mencubit perut nya

" kyungsoo hyung tidak mungkin menyukai mu kai, dia itu hanya suka dengan sehun, hanya oh sehun ", lanjut sehun sambil memeluk kyungsoo semakin erat,

kyungsoo yang semakin malas mendengarkan ocehan kedua anak kecil itu langsung berbalik badan, membuat pelukan sehun terlepas, lalu menatap kedua nya dengan melotot, itu terlihat lucu.

" sehun, kenapa kau harus lebih muda dariku sih? ", kyungsoo menjambak rambut sehun dengan gemas nya,

kai memandang kyungsoo bingung, " kau menyukai sehun, hyung? "

kyungsoo melepas genggaman rambut nya, " dia itu adikku, kau bodoh sekali sih. "

" kalau sehun bukan adik mu, apa kau bisa menyukai nya? ", kai bertanya penasaran, lagipula sehun itu seperti nya tipe ideal kyungsoo.

sehun juga menatap kyungsoo penuh harap.

" tentu saja tidak, sehun itu baru 17 tahun, aku tidak menyukai anak yang lebih muda dariku tau ", kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menjawab nya,

sehun memutar bola mata malas, kyungsoo memang hanya menganggap nya sebagai adik saja, tidak lebih.

" umur kan hanya angka ", gumam sehun, " kai, ayo main playstation di ruang tengah, kyungsoo hyung harus menyelesaikan masakan nya "

kai mengangguk, mood sehun sedang tidak baik. " ayo, kyungsoo hyung, aku tinggal dulu ya ", kai tersenyum,

kyungsoo mencibir, dan melanjutkan masak nya lagi.

selama bermain playstation, sehun sama sekali tidak fokus dengan permainan nya, kenapa kyungsoo harus membahas soal umur? 17 tahun itu sudah dewasa bukan? kenapa sehun harus menjadi adik nya? adakah kesempatan untuk sehun bisa menjadikan kyungsoo seutuh nya milik nya? tanpa embel embel persaudaraan tentunya. bisakah?

prinsip kyungsoo masih seperti dulu, tidak akan berpacaran dengan anak yang berada dibawah umur nya.

. . . .

. . . .

tbc

. . . .

. . . .

a/n : chapter yang berisi cerita sudah terbit. kyungsoo dan sehun adek kakak tiri, kai suka kyungsoo tapi sehun juga menyukai kyungsoo. kyungsoo sendiri ngga tau kalau sehun suka sama dia. lalu gimana kalo semisalkan kyungsoo tau? dia bakal milih sehun—adiknya, atau kai?

don't foget to review,

with love,

roong.

extra quotes :

cinta itu memang membutakan dan rumit.

jikalau sejak saat lahir seseorang boleh memilih sendiri siapa yang akan menjadi jodohnya kelak, itu terdengar menyenangkan.

namun, bukankah itu sama saja seperti kita menolak takdir?

setidaknya, walaupun tidak bisa memilikinya, sampai saat ini aku masih bisa bersama dengan nya.


	3. Chapter 2 : Luhan?

Roong

Proudly present.

. . .

. . .

aku akan membuat mu terbiasa dengan kehadiran ku, "kalau aku menjawab iya, apakah kau akan berhenti berbicara?"

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

" kalau sehun bukan adik mu, apa kau bisa menyukai nya? ", kai bertanya penasaran, lagipula sehun itu seperti nya tipe ideal kyungsoo.

sehun juga menatap kyungsoo penuh harap.

" tentu saja tidak, sehun itu baru 17 tahun, aku tidak menyukai anak yang lebih muda dariku tau ", kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menjawab nya,

sehun memutar bola mata malas, kyungsoo memang hanya menganggap nya sebagai adik saja, tidak lebih.

" umur kan hanya angka ", gumam sehun,

. . . . . .

chapter 2

. . . . . .

sehun mengenal kyungsoo sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, tepat nya saat ia berumur sembilan tahun dan kyungsoo berumur sepuluh tahun, ayah asli sehun meninggal akibat kecelakaan pada saat sehun berumur enam tahun, tepat saat itu pertama kali nya sehun masuk sekolah dasar.

setahun kemudian ibu nya mulai meminta izin pada sehun untuk menikah kembali, awalnya sehun menolak dan ibu nya pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia tidak akan memaksa sehun untuk menyetujui nya.

berangsur-angsur nya hari berlalu, ibu sehun selalu membawa pria yang sama kerumah mereka, sehun mengenal nya, dia tuan do, teman sekantor ibunya. sehun tidak keberatan jika itu yang datang adalah tuan do, toh dia menyukai sosok keayahan tuan do. seminggu setelah terakhir kali tuan do main kerumah, sehun diajak ibu nya untuk makan malam bersama.

" tuan do mengajak kita, bu? ", tanya sehun kecil,

ibu sehun menatap anak umur tujuh tahun itu dengan senyum cantik nya, " iya, yang sopan ya nanti, tuan do juga bilang dia akan membawa anak nya, dan oh iya anak nya lebih tua satu tahun dari mu, kau harus memanggilnya hyung, oke? "

dan sehun pun mengangguk, dia adalah anak penurut.

makan malam dua keluarga itu pun dimulai,

" tuan do, mana anak mu? ", tanya sehun sambil memakan spaghetti kesukaan nya,

tuan do yang tadinya sedang memotong steak pun menatap sehun dan tersenyum, " dia tidak hadir hari ini, mantan ibu nya sedang membawa nya ke amerika untuk liburan "

sehun mergenyitkan dahi, " mantan ibu? ", itu kedengaran nya aneh untuk sehun, mana ada mantan ibu.

" iya, aku dan ibu anakku sudah berpisah. ah kau pasti tidak akan mengerti sehun, lanjutkan makan nya ", ucap tuan do sambil mengusak rambut hitam sehun, sehun pun menurut saja.

sudah beberapa bulan ini sehun melihat ibu nya selalu pulang pergi bersama tuan do, sehun juga sering dibelikan mainan baru oleh tuan do, dan sehun senang.

saat itu sehun sedang menunggu ibu nya yang berjanji akan menjemputnya di sekolah, sehun menunggu ibu nya di taman samping sekolah, ibunya pasti lewat sini. saat sehun sedang duduk tiba-tiba ada yang melemparkan boneka pororo dari arah kanan, sehun bergernyit kesakitan atas timpukan tiba-tiba itu.

lalu beberapa menit kemudian ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai seragam sekolah dasar berbeda darinya menghampirinya,

" maaf, itu milikku ", ucap nya, laki-laki bermata bulat dengan tas gendong bergambar pororo juga.

sehun memberikan boneka itu,

" terimakasih, oh… sehun ", anak itu menunjuk name tag di seragam sehun dan anak itu tersenyum lalu berlari kearah teman-teman nya lagi,

sehun berdetak.

sehun masih menatap nya. menarik juga.

. . .

. . .

malam ini adalah ulangtahun ke sembilan sehun, sehun merayakan acara ini secara kecil – kecilan, seperti tahun kemarin. hanya ada dia, ibu nya dan tuan do ( bukan berarti sehun tidak punya teman, sehun tidak mengundang teman – teman nya, karna dia tidak suka keramaian ). tuan do juga merayakan ulang tahun sehun yang ke delapan bersama. tersedia semua makanan kesukaan sehun diatas meja, kue nya juga, dengan lilin angka sembilan yang lumayan besar dan lilin kecil yang ada di sisi sisi angka sembilan itu. saat sehun baru akan meniup lilin, tiba – tiba..

ting tong

…suara bel menginstrupsikan mereka,

" ah itu pasti dia, ayo kita buka dulu pintunya, sehun tunggu sebentar ya, dan jangan tiup lilin atau potong kue nya sebelum kami datang ", lalu tuan do dan ibu sehun berdiri dari kursi dan menghampiri pintu masuk,

ada sedikit percakapan disana, antara tuan do, ibunya dan seorang wanita lain, serta teriakan melengking dari seorang anak kecil. sehun masih menatap kue nya yang lezat itu sambil sesekali menjilati bibir nya sendiri.

pintu ditutup, itu tanda nya si 'tamu' sudah pulang, atau mungkin ikut masuk?

sehun menoleh saat dirasakan ibunya sudah ada disekitaran nya, dan oh..

" kau? ", tunjuk sehun pada sang bocah lain yang ada diruangan makan rumah nya,

anak yang sedang digandeng sebelah kanan oleh tuan do dan sebelah kira oleh ibu nya pun menatap sehun balik,

" ah, kau yang beberapa hari lalu ditaman ya? ", anak itu melepas genggaman kedua orang tua disisi nya dan membungkuk di depan sehun, tubuh nya sangat mungil.

" maaf untuk yang waktu itu ", lanjutnya dengan suara imut dan sedikit.. takut?

sehun membungkuk balik sebagai tanda hormat kepada tamu ( ibu nya selalu mengajarkan nya sopan santun ),

" aku sudah memaafkan mu "

anak itu tersenyum, begitu juga tuan do dan ibu sehun,

ibu sehun menghampiri sehun dan bocah itu, lalu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi nya.

" wah kalian ternyata sudah akrab ya. sehun kenalkan ini adalah anak tuan do, namanya do kyungsoo. dia satu tahun diatas mu "

sehun mengangguk, mengulurkan tangan nya kearah kyungsoo, " aku oh sehun "

kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan itu, " aku sudah tau, aku do kyungsoo "

tuan do menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan senyuman, " nah, ayo kita tiup lilin dan makan "

. . .

. . .

sejak malam itu, intensitas pertemuan mereka pun sering terjadi, sehun sering bertemu kyungsoo disetiap acara kantor ibu nya. tuan do selalu membawa kyungsoo setiap dia main kerumah sehun, sehun juga sering mengajak kyungsoo masuk ke kamar nya untuk bermain bersama – sama.

sekarang umur sehun sudah dua belas tahun, dan dia baru menyadari kalau dia menyukai kyungsoo. lebih dari seorang teman ke teman yang lain nya.

malam ini ada acara makan malam antara keluarga sehun dan kyungsoo untuk yang kedua kalinya. tanpa disangka, ini adalah acara yang memang sudah direncanakan oleh ibu sehun sejak dulu,

" sehun-ah, apa kau menyukai tuan do? ", tanya ibu nya saat mereka sedang menikamati makanan penutup,

sehun yang tadinya sedang memaksa kyungsoo untuk mencoba kue nya pun menoleh dan mengangguk, " tentu, aku juga suka kyungsoo hyung ", balas nya polos

ibu nya tersenyum, " jika tuan do dan ibu menikah apakah kau suka? "

sehun berfikir, berarti tuan do akan menjadi ayah nya? berarti kyungsoo akan menjadi kakak nya? mereka tinggal bersama? lalu sehun akan berbagi kamar dengan kyungsoo? menyenangkan jika melihat orang yang kau sukai setiap hari.

sehun mengangguk, " tentu! ", ujar nya riang

kyungsoo menutup telinga nya dan meledek sehun, " heboh sekali sih kau ini "

dan mereka pun tertawa dimalam bahagia itu. ibunya sudah menadapat izin dari sehun.

. . .

. . .

detik berlalu menjadi menit, menit menjadi jam, jam menjadi hari, dan hari pun lama kelamaan berangsur menjadi minggu bulan dan tahun. semakin sehun tumbuh besar, dia mulai mengerti sesuatu, mengerti tindakan bodoh yang ia ambil dulu, mulai mengerti jika saudara itu tidak boleh menikah. sehun menyesal member izin pada ibunya dulu, pernah sekali itu ia bilang pada ibu nya jika ia menyukai kyungsoo lebih dari kakak nya, ibu nya langsung panik dan berubah menjadi serius,

" tidak bisa sehun-ah "

" tapi aku mencintai nya, bu "

sehun yang telah berumur tiga belas tahun mulai bisa membantah penuturan ibunya, dia bukan sehun yang berumur tujuh tahun yang penurut.

" kalian saudara "

" kami hanya saudara tiri, dan setahu ku kami masih boleh berhubungan "

" apa kata orang nantinya? "

" persetan dengan kata orang! "

" lalu apa kata keluarga kita! nenek dan kakek mu! nenek dan kakek barumu! kau mau membuat keluarga kita berantakan huh! kau mau membuat semua nya terdengar tidak wajar?! "

sehun diam, ini pertama kalinya ia membentak sang ibu dan ibu nya yang teramat marah padanya.

" ibu tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu lagi, ini yang terakhir kali nya. anggap kyungsoo adalah kakak mu dan jangan berfikiran untuk bisa mencintainya "

dan ibu nya pun pergi dengan meninggalkan sehun yang sudah pasrah dengan keadaan. jika dulu ia menolak, ia bisa mendapatkan kyungsoo, bisa mencintainya dengan wajar, tanpa garis persaudaraan. sial.

. . .

. . .

semua berlalu, sehun berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan terkesan dingin saat kejadian nya saat itu. ibu nya pun terasa melupakan semua kejadian itu, namun tidak untuk sehun. kenyataan yang ibu nya bilang bahwa sehun harus melepaskan cinta pertama nya itu membuat sehun tersakiti.

menyesal.

menjalan kan semua dengan wajar, menganggap kyungsoo sebagai kakak nya dengan wajar.

" sehun-ah dia siapa? ", tanya kai pada sehun yang sedang membolak-balikkan buku biologi nya, sehun menoleh kearah tunjuk kai, mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah sehun,

" kakak ku "

" namanya? "

" do kyungsoo "

" ohh kyungsoo.. sepertinya aku tertarik pada kakak mu "

sehun menatap kai aneh, kim jongin atau kai adalah sahabat sehun yang baru masuk sekolah yang sama dengan nya karna kai baru saja pindah dari jepang.

" menyukainya? "

kai mengangguk, " mungkin "

dan sehun baru pertama kali merasakan rasa cemburu, kyungsoo belum pernah membawa satu pun teman nya kerumah ini, jadi sehun belum pernah merasakan cemburu dan kali ini.. ada orang yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya cemburu.

sehun menghela nafas, " oke "

sepertinya sehun harus melindungi kyungsoo lebih lagi.

. . . .

. . . .

( back to story, yang di atas itu hanya flashback )

untuk bagian luhan dan sehun aja, recommended song : akmu – give love

. . . .

. . . .

luhan pov

.

lagi, aku memperhatikan nya lagi, memperhatikan dia yang sedang bermain skateboard dengan teman-teman nya di taman dekat perumahan kompleks nya. huuhh tidak salah jika aku menerima tawaran kyungsoo untuk membantu anak itu belajar pelajaran tentang seni musik setahun yang lalu. ah iya, namaku xi luhan, anak keturunan china yang bersekolah di korea, aku adalah teman kyungsoo, dan orang yang sedang ku perhatikan sejak tadi adalah oh sehun—atau mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya do sehun. dia adik dari kyungsoo, adik tiri tepatnya. aku sudah mulai memperhatikan nya ( dan menyukai nya ) sejak setahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat pertama kali kyungsoo mengajakku main kerumah nya.

aku dan kyungsoo berbeda umur 3 tahun, aku dan sehun 4 tahun—perbedaan yang jauh bukan? aku mengenal kyungsoo karna ia masuk ke club vocal yang ada di kampus kami, kebetulan sekali, aku ini senior nya disana.

" hyung, apa kau sudah puas? ", tanya baekhyun yang sekarang berdiri di sampingku, sekarang kami tengah mengintai nya, sebut saja kami penguntit. baekhyun itu salah satu sahabatku juga, anak paling cerewet di club vocal, tidak bisa diam dan dia adalah kekasih park chanyeol, pria tiang itu juga mempunyai sifat yang sama seperti baekhyun

aku menoleh kearah nya, " kalau kau mau, kau bisa pulang baek "

baekhyun mendengus, " aku sudah bilang pada ayah mu kalau aku akan pergi bersama mu, dan sekarang kau mengusirku pulang? ", oceh baekhyun

yap benar, aku selalu memakai baekhyun untuk alasan ku keluar dari rumah, aku ini anak yang dikekang—katanya karna baba menyayangiku, jadi dia tidak mengizinkan ku keluar rumah dengan sembarangan—dan tadi baekhyun lah yang aku bawa-bawa namanya agar bisa keluar.

" yasudah kau pulang saja, atau kau bisa bertemu dan mengajak main tiang listrk mu itu, aku akan menunggu sehun sampai selesai bermain dan mengajak nya pulang bersama ", ucapku sambil memperhatikan sehun yang ada di tengah lapangan bersama teman-teman nya

baekhyun diam, aku menoleh menatap nya, " memang nya dia akan mau pulang bersama mu? "

" kau meragukan ku eoh? "

" bukan begitu maksudku, tapi yah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat sehun yang terlampaui cuek "

" aku bisa beralasan ingin bertemu kyungsoo dirumah mereka "

" alasan basi ", gumam baekhyun namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya, " yasudahlah, aku pulang dulu hyung, sampai jumpa ", lalu dia pergi dari sisi ku, aku mencibir, sehun tidak se-cuek yang baekhyun fikirkan.

pernah sesekali saat bermain kerumah kyungsoo, aku melihatnya tersenyum saat kyungsoo menggoda nya, yah walaupun memang wajah nya terlampaui dingin, tapi dia hangat didalam.

aku mengalihkan pandangan lagi menatap sehun yang sekarang sudah…kosong. eh? kemana mereka yang sedaritadi bermain? aku menoleh dan untung nya langsung menemukan sehun yang sekarang tengah berjalan kearah rumah nya, seperti biasa, aku mengikuti nya dari belakang, menatap punggung nya yang tegap saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, apalagi kalau…

akhhh

sial, aku menabrak sesuatu. aku mengangkat kepala ku melihat apa yang aku tabrak, sial aku menabrak punggung sehun—ah pasti gara-gara aku terlalu lama melamunkan anak ini

.

normal pov

.

akhhh

sehun menoleh kearah belakang ketika ada yang tidak beres disana, dan ternyata benar, ahh dia mengenal anak ini, anak berambut caramel dan berponi, anak mungil teman kakak nya.

" luhan hyung? ", sehun berucap dengan wajah datar,

luhan mengangkat kepala menatap sehun yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti, matanya membulat. sial, aku ketahuan—gumam batin nya

" eh halo—sehun—hehe ", ucap luhan agak gugup,

sehun sedari tadi saat ditaman memang melihat anak ini berdua dengan baekhyun, tapi kemana si cerewet itu? dan kenapa luhan mengambil arah jalan yang jelas-jelas bukan kearah rumah nya?

" kau mengikutiku hyung? ", ucap sehun sambil masih menatap luhan intens, luhan sedikit panik

" e—eh tidak, aku tidak mengikuti mu "

" tapi kau jalan mengendap-endap dibelakang ku "

" a—aku tidak… "

" —kau mengikutiku "

luhan menggaruk belakang kepala nya, dia sudah ketahuan, " ughh—memangnya tidak boleh? ", luhan merutuk, sial. seharusnya bilang saja jika luhan mengikuti sehun gara-gara ia ingin bertemu kyungsoo dirumah mereka seperti apa yang ia ucapkan barusan ke baekhyun, tapi kenapa yang keluar dari mulut nya malah pertanyaan seperti itu, errrr

sehun melipat tangan nya didepan dada, membiarkan skateboard yang sedari tadi ia pegang diletakkan ke jalanan aspal,

" untuk apa? ", sehun bertanya, luhan memikirkan jawaban yang cocok, jika pakai alasan tadi pasti sehun tidak percaya. karna menunggu itu membosankan, dan karna sesuatu yang sehun tunggui itu sangat tidak penting, akhirnya sehun mengambil lagi skateboard nya dan berjalan berbalik meninggalkan luhan yang masih diam sambil berfikir,

sadar kalau ia ditinggal, luhan pun mengejar sehun, " heyy aku hanya ingin pulang bersama mu "

" kau sudah pulang bersamaku sekarang ", sehun masih dengan tampang datar nya menjawab, sebenar nya sehun sudah jenuh tiap hari harus bersama dengan luhan, bayangkan saja, setiap sehun sedang berlatih menari bersama kai atau teman nya yang lain, pasti saja luhan selalu ada di suatu tempat didekat sehun latihan. jika ia sedang bermain skateboard di taman bersama junhong dan anak kompleks lain nya, luhan juga selalu ada disana, dan masih banyak lagi kejadian yang selalu pasti ada luhan disana. dan ending nya adalah, luhan yang selalu mengikutinya dari belakang,

kyungsoo memang pernah berkata pada sehun kalau luhan mungkin menyukai nya, tapi sehun tidak mau diambil repot. dia menganggap luhan hanyalah sahabat dari kakak nya. sehun tidak menyukai luhan, ingatkan kalau sehun itu menyukai kakak nya sendiri? layaknya suatu ruang kosong, memang harus ada yang menempati, tapi jika sudah ada yang menempati ruangan itu, tidak ada yang bisa masuk lagi.

termasuk sehun, ruangan dihatinya sepenuhnya sudah ia isi dengan keberadaan kyungsoo, dan luhan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ke ruangan hati sehun yang satu itu.

" kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku melakukan itu? ", luhan menatap sehun yang masih fokus dengan jalanan di depan nya

" kenapa? "

" karna aku suka melihat mu ", yasudahlah, daripada luhan menutupi rasa sukanya, lebih baik ia bilang sekarang

" hmm ", gumam nya, luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan.

" kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku suka melihatmu? "

" kenapa? ", yaampun, adakah lakban disini? rasanya sehun ingin sekali menutup mulut bawel anak disamping nya ini

" karna aku menyukaimu "

" maksudnya? "

" hmm yah seperti rasa suka, oh tidak, lebih ke cinta antara satu orang dengan yang lain nya "

" cinta? "

luhan mengangguk, sehun yang tengah menoleh kearah nya hanya terkekeh, dan tersenyum miring.

" kau sedang berusaha menyatakan cinta, hyung? ", canda sehun

luhan mengangguk, oh tidak, sehun hanya bercanda tadi, " eh? "

" jadi bagaimana? "

" aku tidak mau ", sehun membuang muka lagi

" eh? kenapa? aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau jika kau menerimaku ", luhan mulai panik jika ia benar-benar ditolak,

sehun berhenti berjalan dan menatap luhan, " kau sedang menyogok ku? "

" ughh tidak, ah maafkan perkataan ku barusan, tapi oh ayolahh aku benar-benar menyukai mu "

" rumah mu dekat dengan rumah ku bukan? cepatlah pulang, orang tua mu pasti khawatir jika kau belum pulang sore-sore begini ", sehun mulai menaiki skateboard nya untuk meninggalkan luhan, namun luhan langsung memegang lengan sehun

" kau menerimaku? "

" tidak "

" tapi kau tadi mengkhawatirkan ku "

" aku tidak bilang kalau aku menerima mu "

" aku akan mengikuti mu sampai rumah "

" kenapa? "

" kau belum menerima ku ", errr astaga, kepala sehun rasa nya ingin pecah saat ini juga

" bisakah kau hilangkan sifat keras kepala mu itu, hyung? "

luhan menggeleng, " untuk yang satu ini aku tidak bisa "

sehun merogoh saku nya dan mengambil ponsel putih milik nya, dia memberikan nya kearah luhan.

" masukkan nomer ponsel mu "

luhan mengetikkan beberapa nomor, lalu memberikan ponsel itu kembali ke pemilik nya.

" untuk apa? "

" akan ku fikirkan "

luhan tersenyum, " secara tidak langsung kau sudah menerimaku ya? woaahh "

" yasudah sana pulang ", sehun pun langsung melajukan skateboard nya meninggalkan luhan yang masih tersenyum merona sambil memegang dada nya,

" terima kasihh! " teriak luhan saat sehun sudah hampir menjauh, untung saja suasana disini agak sepi, jadi luhan masih bisa leluasa untuk berteriak. walaupun hari ini ia belum bisa mengajak sehun untuk pulang bersama sampai rumah, setidaknya hari ini sehun ( secara tidak langsung ) menerima nya. ughh bahagia nya.

sehun yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya tersenyum sinis, luhan itu pria manis dan cantik. mungkin saja besok sudah ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya di kampus, lalu luhan akan lupa dengan sehun dan sehun bisa hidup tentram seperti sedia kala,

semoga.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

sehun pulang sudah malam, tadi saat berpisah dengan luhan di jalan. sehun tidak langsung pulang melainkan mampir dulu di game center dekat rumah nya, melepas penat, fikirnya begitu. lagi pula kyungsoo bilang dia akan pulang lebih terlambat dari biasanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dulu. mau apa dia sendirian dirumah?

sehun meluncur dengan skateboard nya dijalanan kompleks nya yang sangat rata, skateboard ini dipilihkan oleh junhong, sahabat nya di club menari yang sangat jago bermain skateboard. awal nya sehun tidak tertarik, namun junhong memaksa nya. jadi dia akhirnya membeli skateboard ini.

sehun berhenti di perempatan jalan, memngangkat skate nya dan berdiri di balik tiang listrik yang lumayan besar untuk menutupi tubuh nya.

didepan rumah nya yang berjarak kurang lebih dua puluh lima meter ia melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan kakaknya—kyungsoo. itu kai, musuh sekaligus sahabat baik nya.

kai memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo, sehun tersenyum sinis

" kyungsoo hyung tidak mungkin menerima mu bodoh ", sehun mengandarkan dirinya di tiang tersebut, masih menatap kedua insan di sebrang sana

kai mulai menaikkan tangan nya ke pipi gembul kyungsoo dan maju kearah wajah kyungsoo, sehun menegakkan tubuh nya. jangan, kai tidak boleh melakukan lebih

mereka bertemu, bibir itu, bibir yang selalu sehun jaga agar tidak ada yang boleh mendapatan nya akhirnya di dapatkan oleh musuh dan sahabat nya sendiri.

sehun menggeram, ia baru maju satu langkah untuk menghentikan semua nya namun..

" tidak hyung ", lirih sehun

…kyungsoo memegang tengkuk kai, membelai nya lembut. kyungsoo terlihat menikmati ciuman itu, sial.

sehun pun meninggalkan tempat itu, pergi kemana pun ia bisa, berlari kemana pun ia sanggup.

sehun pernah memegang tangan kyungsoo. sehun pernah membelai lembut pipi gembul kyungsoo. sehun pernah mencoba mencium kyungsoo saat kyungsoo tidur. tapi, tidak. sehun bukan orang pengecut yang mencuri ciuman seseorang yang ia suka saat orang itu sedang terlelap. sehun sering melakukan apa yang kai lakukan pada kyungsoo barusan, tapi itu tidak seperti kai yang dengan berani nya mencium kyungsoo tepat di bibir.

kai lebih unggul dari sehun.

tapi sehun tidak akan merasa kalah.

dan disinilah sehun sekarang, dirumah tao, salah satu sahabat nya yang lain disekolah.

" jadi kau kalah? ", mereka duduk di sofa yang ada dirumah tao, dengan sehun yang berada di sofa single di depan tao

" sial, aku tidak akan pernah kalah darinya "

tao terkekeh, kris sang kekasih pun tersenyum melihat sehun yang sedang kesal. kris adalah salah satu guru di ekskul yang ada di sekolah nya, dia masih sangat muda untuk disebut seorang guru. dan hubungan tao dan kris bukan lah lagi rahasia umum, seantero sekolah pun sudah mengetahui nya.

" nyatakan lah cinta mu kalau begitu, rebut dia dari si hitam kai ", ujar tao

sehun mendelik, " aku bisa mati dicincang ibu ku "

" nah, kau sudah tau kalau keadaan nya begitu. posisi nya sekarang kau adalah adik nya, bukan nya aku mau membuatmu putus asa. tapi yah fakta nya memang kau tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa bersama nya ",

" sial. kau tidak pernah bisa membantuku tao, aku heran kenapa kris ssaem bisa menyukai mu "

kris menatap sehun, dia tidak terlalu mengerti arah pembahasan ini sebenarnya, dia mengenal kai namun tidak mengenal siapa yang sedang direbutkan oleh kai dan sehun, " dia memang tidak pernah bisa membantu memecahkan masalah sehun-ah "

sehun tersenyum miring sedang kan tao berpout ria,

" kalau begitu cari saja pengganti kakak mu ", ucap tao sedikit kesal

" maksudmu? "

" ya selagi kau berusaha melupakan nya, kau cari saja pelarian agar kau benar benar bisa lupa dengan nya "

sehun mulai menyimak, " siapa? "

" seseorang yang dekat dengan mu yang pasti, "

sehun menatap tao,

" jangan menatap ku, aku tidak akan mau dijadikan pelarian mu ", dia langsung memeluk lengan kris

sehun memutar bola matanya malas, " siapa juga yang mau memacari panda seperti mu "

sehun mulai berfikir, seseorang yang dekat dengan nya, mengejar-ngejarnya, yang selalu memaksanya pulang bersama, dia bisa menggunakan orang itu sebagai pelarian, bermain main sambil membuat cara agar kyungsoo dan kai putus, dan..

" aku tahu siapa "

...orang nya adalah..

" siapa? ", tao penasaran

" luhan "

. . . . .

. . . . .

drrrrt drrrrrt

luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop nya pun menoleh sejenak kearah ponsel nya yang sedang bergetar diatas meja, luhan melirik nya dan mengambil ponsel itu.

satu panggilan dari nomer tak dikenal.

luhan menggerutkan kening nya, apa mungkin ada salah satu teman nya yang mengganti nomer ponsel mereka? mungkin saja. luhan membalik tubuh nya agar bisa terlentang diatas ranjang, bermain komputer sambil terlengkup membuat siku nya lumayan pegal juga.

" halo? ", tanya luhan lembut,

" ini aku, sehun "

luhan terbelalak, dia langsung bangkit dari posisi tiduran nya dan duduk tegap di atas ranjang. pipi nya merona.

" oh sehun? benarkah? "

terdengar gumaman disana,

" ah senang nya, ada apa oh sehun? kau merindukan ku ya? ah manis sekalii ", ucap luhan dengan nada anak kecil nya

sehun mendengus di sebrang telfon, " apa tawaran mu yang tadi sore masih berlaku? "

" tentang kau menjadi kekasih ku? tentu saja! "

" baiklah "

luhan memasang wajah bodoh nya, namun pipi nya masih merona, " b—benarkah? "

sehun bergumam lagi, luhan pun gelagapan, lalu beranjak mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam lemari nya.

" baiklah, lu. aku tu—"

" tunggu! ", luhan menghentikan omongan sehun yang pasti ingin menutup telfon nya, " tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mencari sesuatu "

setelah mencari ke beberapa laci akhirnya luhan menemukan benda itu, kamera polaroid nya. luhan memegang kamera di tangan kanan, dan ponsel nya di sebelah kiri, lalu..

ckrek

..luhan mempotret ponsel nya yang masih ada panggilan sehun di sebrang sana. sehun yang mendengar di sebrang telfon nya ada suara jepretan kamera pun bingung sendiri,

" lu, luhan. apa yang kau lakukan? "

" ehehe tidak ada apa-apa, baiklah, selamat malam oh sehun. aku mencintai mu ", ucap luhan riang

" hmm " gumam sehun, luhan langsung mencela nya

" heii, kita kan sudah menjadi kekasih, jawab pernyataan ku yang tadi! "

sehun memutar bola mata malas, " ya, aku juga menyayangi mu "

pip—

panggilan nya sudah berakhir, luhan tersenyum lagi, setidak nya sehun sudah bilang bahwa ia menyayangi luhan 'kan hehe

luhan langsung berjalan kearah meja belajar nya dan mengambil salah satu buku tebal yang bersampul gambar rusa yang ada di anime onepiece, chopper. dia membuka lembaran ke tiga dari buku itu (berhubung lembaran pertama dan kedua sudah terisi dengan beberapa tulisan), lalu menulis nama 'oh sehun' yang lumayan besar, dia mengambil hasil foto polaroid nya yang tadi memoteret ponsel nya sendiri. menempelkan nya di buku rusa itu. lalu menulis sesuatu disana.

sehun menelfon ku, dan dia menerima cintaku. aku mencintaimu oh sehun.

luhan selesai menulis, lalu tersenyum lagi. kelihatan nya ia seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, yah namun apa daya, luhan memang begini. ia bahkan mempunyai buku harian khusus untuk cerita cintanya dan oh sehun. benar-benar girly.

" aku pasti mimpi indah malam ini, selamat tidur oh sehun ", luhan mengecup foto polaroid nya yang sudah tertempel di buku dan menutup buku itu, tugas dari cho ssaem pun ia tinggalkan, ia menutup laptop nya, meletakkan benda elektronik itu ke atas meja belajar, naik keatas ranjang, menarik selimut dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

disisi lain..

" e—eh, ak—aku kan hanya bercanda barusan, kenapa kau benar-benar menelfon nya! ", ucap tao agak panik, padahal memberi ide untuk mencari pelarian dari kakak nya sehun hanya bercandaan untuk nya, namun si anak albino itu malah menganggap nya serius,

" yang penting aku sudah punya kekasih kan? "

" tao, kalau terjadi apa-apa pada kekasih baru sehun, berarti kau yang harus tanggung jawab ", ucap kris sambil menatap lembut tao, kris sangat tau, tao itu barusan hanya bercanda. lagipula kalau sehun benar benar menjadikan kekasih baru nya itu sebagai pelarian, itu pasti menyakiti hati kekasih baru nya

" kalau dia tersakiti bagaimana? ", tanya tao lagi, " sebaiknya kau jangan memainkan hatinya oh sehunnn "

sehun mendengus dan berdiri dari duduk nya, " sudah terlanjur, lagipula aku tidak perduli, jika dia sakit hati pun aku tak perduli dan oh iya, seperti nya malam ini aku menginap disini ya, aku tidak mau pulang. lagipula besok kan libur "

tao gelagapan, " enak saja! tidak, tidak "

sehun yang tengah diteriaki pun langsung beranjak naik ke lantai dua untuk tidur dikamar tao, dia sudah sangat hafal dengan seluk beluk rumah ini.

" kris-ge, bagaimana ini? "

" yasudah biarkan saja, ayo tidur di kamar yang lain "

mereka pun beranjak dan terlelap dengan mimpi nya masing-masing.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

tbc

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

a/n : maafkan aku luhaan T_T aku suka bgt ini, dan langsung mengalir begini ceritanya.

buat hany kwan, aku memang pake pov berbeda disini biar kalian ( pembaca ) bisa ngerasain gimana rasanya jadi mereka, hehe mungkin aku bakal pake cara seperti ini untuk kedepan nya.

buat lolamoet, sehun ngga benci luhan kok, dia cuma ngga suka kalo luhan terlalu deket sama dia, luhan jadinya terkesan centil kan?

kali ini aku cuma bales pertanyaan ya hehe, yang lain nya aku bales lewat pm.

thanks to :

Black LIly no Emiko Eva, Hany Kwan, kyeoptafadila, sstyle313, FriederichOfficial, junia . angel . 58, Guest , lailatul . magfiroh . 16 , , taufikunn9

makasih yang udah review, favorite, follow dan buat yang ngasih masukan yang berguna.

untuk yang satu ini (walaupun belum maksimal), berniatkah kalian mereview?

Roong.


	4. Chapter 4 : Heart Beat - kaisoo

Roong

Proudly present.

. . .

. . .

Heart beat.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

sehun mendengus di sebrang telfon, " apa tawaran mu yang tadi sore masih berlaku? "

" tentang kau menjadi kekasih ku? tentu saja! "

" baiklah "

luhan memasang wajah bodoh nya, namun pipi nya masih merona, " b—benarkah? "

sehun bergumam lagi,

luhan menulis sesuatu di buku harian nya,

sehun menelfon ku, dan dia menerima cintaku. aku mencintaimu oh sehun.

" kalau dia tersakiti bagaimana? ", tanya tao lagi, " sebaiknya kau jangan memainkan hatinya oh sehunnn "

sehun mendengus dan berdiri dari duduk nya, " sudah terlanjur, lagipula aku tidak perduli, jika dia sakit hati pun aku tak perduli "

. . . . . .

chapter 3

. . . . . .

( kyungsoo pov )

berkali kali aku menghubungi ponsel sehun, berkali kali juga suara operator lah yang menyapa indra pendengar ku, ughh sebenarnya kemana sih anak itu? tidak tahukah dia sekarang sudah pukul berapa? ini sudah sangat malam, dan asalkan kalian tahu, menurut ku, dia masih berada di bawah umur—karna dia baru mendapatkan umur 17 nya beberapa bulan yang lalu—, itu tandanya dia masih berada dalam pengawasan ku. oh merepotkan sekali anak remaja yang satu itu, sama seperti sahabat hitam nya—ughhh yeah mengingat sahabat oh sehun membuat ku pusing. anak itu benar – benar keterlaluan.

bagaimana bisa dia mencium ku di depan rumah ku sedniri. memang konyol.

semua berawal dari aku yang tidak kedapatan bus malam ini, secara tiba-tiba kai dan motor besar hitam mengkilatnya berhenti tepat di depan ku yang sedang menunggu bus selanjutnya. awalnya aku cuek saja dengan keberadaan nya, tapi dia menarikku untuk menaiki motor nya.

" lepas! kenapa kau menarik ku? ", tanya ku dengan nada dibuat segalak mungkin, yah siapa tahu kai akan takut dan melepaskan genggaman tangan nya itu

kai malah menatap ku sambil tersenyum, dia melepaskan helm nya sejenak dan memeluk helm itu setelah genggaman tangan nya ke tangan ku ia lepas, " bus untuk malam ini seperti nya sudah tidak ada yang mengarah ke perumahan mu hyung, jangan batu, ayolah aku akan mengantar mu "

kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah nya dan melirik kekanan dan kekiri, siapa tahu saja masih ada beberapa taxi yang tidak sedang membawa penumpang,

" tidak dengan taxi. ada aku yang akan mengantar mu ", kai mengambil helm yang ada di stang sebelah kiri yang sedang menggantung, lalu mengulurkan nya kearah ku, " sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, kau tidak mau kan sehun menunggu terlalu lama? "

setelah berperang dengan fikiran ku, akhirnya aku mengiyakan saja tawaran kai untuk mengantar ku pulang, daripada aku harus berjalan kaki lebih baik di terima saja 'kan?

entah di perjalanan kai yang memang sengaja membawa motor nya dengan kecepatan penuh atau memang karna kai yang terbiasa dengan pembawaan motor nya yang diatas rata-rata itu, kai mengebut! dan itu meneganggkan!

" bisakah kau pelankan?! ", aku berteriak kearah telinga kai, entah kenapa dengan anak itu, dia dengan jahil malah menambah kecepatan laju motor nya, aku sempat melihat dia tersenyum dari balik kaca spion nya, sial, sepertinya dia mengerjaiku

hap!

dengan sigap, karna aku tidak mau mati muda, akhirnya aku memeluk pinggang kai, biarlah aku singkirkan kata-kata gengsi untuk saat ini.

saat sudah sampai tepat di depan rumah ku, aku langsung turun dan meleparkan helm yang ku pakai tepat ke depan dada nya, dia dengan sigap menerima nya. sebelum aku hendak membuka pagar rumah, dia menahan lengan ku, dia turun dari motor nya dan melepas helm yang ia pakai. ia menatap ku aneh, entah lah, dia selalu menatap ku begini akhir - akhir ini.

" kenapa?! ", tanya ku ketus. dia terkekeh sebentar dan menggenggam tangan ku, aku hanya bisa mengangkat ke dua alis mata ku bingung

" lain kali hubungi aku jika kau sudah pulang les ", ucap nya dengan nada ramah, apa-apaan anak ini? dia kira aku masih anak kecil yang harus diantar jemput orang tua nya?

" tidak, terimakasih ", aku melepaskan genggaman tangan nya lagi dan melipat tangan ku didepan dada, " sebaiknya kau pulang ", usir ku

dia tersenyum aneh, " bolehkah aku mencium mu? ".

what?!

" aku hanya ingin ciuman selamat malam, ya boleh ya ", rengek nya, cih bahkan sehun tidak pernah merengek pada ku

" tidak ", aku langsung berjalan kearah pagar dan memasukkan kunci ku kedalam lubang gembok, saat aku hendak memutar gagang kunci tiba tiba..

tangan ku di tarik dan—

hmmppt

ada sesuatu yang menyumpal bibir ku, aku menatap marah anak di depan ku, berusaha memberontak tapi dia terlalu kuat, dia mulai melumat bibir ku dengan lembut. sial, dia hanya minta mencium kan, bukan melumat? (heyy kyungsoo, apakah kau tidak tahu kalau melumat adalah bagian dari ciuman?)

aku meraih tengkuk nya, berusaha membuat bibir nya menjauh dari bibir ku, sial. anak ini kenapa kuat sekali eoh?

beberapa menit dan—

" huuh, sial! KAU MAU MEMBUAT BIBIR KU BENGKAK HAH?! ", bentak ku saat ia melepaskan tautan kami, aku tidak suka bibir merah merona yang besar, itu sangat jelek! aku pernah berciuman, lagipula siapa sih orang yang belum pernah berciuman? tapi heyy kekasih ku yang dulu tidak pernah memaksaku seperti kai. dia lebih memilih membuatku jatuh cinta padanya dulu, baru mulai meminta izin mencium ku! tapi apa ini? kai dengan konyol nya langsung merebut ciuman ku, dasar anak jaman sekarang, tidak sopan!

dia tersenyum simpul, dan dalam keadaan begini dia masih bisa tersenyum?! astaga.

" terimakasih hyung, aku akan mengingat ciuman kita barusan, dan oh iya, sehun bilang dia sering mencium mu kan? huuh enak sekali ", keluh nya

" bodoh! dia adik ku, lagipula dia hanya mencium kening dan pipi ku, tidak seperti kau yang dengan tidak sopan nya mencium bibir ku! "

" terserahlah. kalau begitu aku pamit, selamat malah princess ", dan dia berlalu setelah memakai helm dan menyalakan motor nya.

ugghhh—aku menggeleng kan kepala ku, sial sial, kenapa aku harus mengingat hal memalukan barusan eoh?

aku akan melemparkan playstation terbaru milik sehun ke kepala kai jika bertemu dengan nya nanti, bisa – bisa nya dia merebut ciuman ku, aku tidak terima!

lupakan—kita kembali ke permasalahan sehun, ini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan sehun belum pulang, apakah sehun menginap dirumah teman nya? tapi kalau dia menginap biasanya dia akan menghubungi ku dahulu. apa dia lupa? ah tidak mungkin, sehun tidak mungkin lupa untuk memberi kabar.

terakhir kali sehun menelfon, dia bilang dia sedang berlatih skateboard di taman yang jarak nya 3 blok dari rumah kami, siapa ya teman latihan sehun.. hmm.. junhi? junhyung? jundae? ahhh jun.. junhong! ya, junhong! si anak tinggi berambut warna warni itu—ah bukan warna warni, tapi setiap aku bertemu teman sepermainan sehun itu, anak yang bernama junhong itu pasti sudah mengganti cat rambutnya, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan junhong rambutnya masih berwarna coklat caramel seperti milik luhan—

aku langsung mencari nama junhong di ponsel ku, jangan tanya kenapa aku punya nomor ponsel anak itu, aku punya semua nomor ponsel teman sehun, nomor kai pun aku punya. aku menekan panggilan ke nomor junhong,

belum berapa menit aku menunggu, telfon nya sudah diangkat oleh orang di sebrang sana, eoh apakah junhong belum tidur?

" halo? "

" ya, halo junhong-ah, apa sehun bersama mu? ", tanya ku to the poin

terdengar suara krasak krusuk di sebrang sana, " ha? tidak, sehabis latihan kami pulang, hmm oh barusan sebelum kami berpisah, aku sempat melihat stalker sehun mengikutinya "

aku memutar bola mata malas,

" maksud mu luhan? "

" ah iya hyung, luhan gege tadi bersama sehun "

" baiklah, terimakasih junhong-ah "

pip—sambungan terputus, aku harus menelfon si anak rusa itu

" halo? ", suara luhan serak, aku menganggu nya tidur

" gege, apa kau bersama sehun? "

" sehun? tidak, ku kira dia sudah pulang sejak sore tadi "

" tidak ge, sehun belum pulang "

" tapi kurang lebih sejam yang lalu dia baru saja menelfon ku ", apa? sejam yang lalu dia menelfon luhan? dan dia berarti mengabaikan panggilan ku? astaga, ada apa dengan anak itu.

" ge, bisakah kau menelfon nya dan menanyakan keberadaan nya? aku sangat khawatir, semua panggilan ku diabaikan oleh nya "

" hmm baiklah, aku akan menghubungi mu lagi, tenang lah ", dan luhan ge langsung mematikan sambungan telfon nya.

sebenarnya ada apa dengan sehun? dimana anak itu? semua panggilanku diabaikan sedangkan dia sendiri menelfon luhan ge. menyebalkan sekali, seumur hidup baru kali ini sehun mengabaikan ku.

drrrt drrrrt

luhan rusa calling

" bagaimana ge? "

" sehun berada di rumah teman nya, tao ",

tao? seperti pernah mendengar nama nya.. tapi seingat ku, nama teman sehun yang satu itu tidak ada di daftar kontak telfon ku.. apa mungkin—ah tidak, tao yang itu berada di kanada, bukan di korea. kalaupun tao yang ku maksud berada di korea, aku akan langsung pindah ke negara lain!

" ah baiklah ge, terimakasih, maaf sudah menganggu mu malam-malam "

luhan ge bergumam, " selamat malam kyungsoo "

" ya, malam ge "

pip—

sehun sepertinya sedang menghindari ku, huuh kenapa dengan anak itu, aku mengetikkan pesan singkat di ponsel ku, setelah aku naik ke kamar ku dan bersiap tidur.

.

( normal pov )

.

disisi lain, sehun melirik ponsel nya yang bergetar sebentar, menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

from : my love, kyungsoo hyung

sehunie, ada apa dengan mu? apakah hyung melakukan kesalahan? hyung minta maaf jika iya. jangan abaikan hyung. baiklah, selamat malam. mimpi indah adikku sayang.

sehun tersenyum miris,

" setelah berciuman dengan kai, kau masih saja mengirimi ku kata kata manis mu ", sehun mendengus menahan kesal.

" uggghhh gee "

" t—tao fasssh terrrssh "

" SIAL! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM! ", teriak sehun sambil menutup wajah nya dengan bantal dan merapatkan selimutnya.

kurang ajar sekali tao, sudah tahu teman nya sedang patah hati, dia malah enak enakan bercinta dengan guru pirang itu. aku akan mencincang mu besok!

. . .

. . .

. . .

setiap minggu pagi kyungsoo memang sering berlari pagi di sekitaran perumahan nya, didepan gang perumahan ada sebuah taman untuk para penghuni perumahan berlari pagi melepas beberapa penat yang menempeli mereka semalam, dan kyungsoo melakukan ini.

dia memilih berlari pagi sebelum memasak untuk sarapan nya, lagipula sehun sedang tidak ada dirumah, jika biasanya sehun lah yang merengek minta makan pagi pagi, pagi ini kyungsoo tidak mendengar rengekan manja sehun.

kyungsoo berlari dengan pelan mengikuti arah jalanan aspal yang lurus kearah taman ini,

dukkk

" aw! ", kyungsoo memegangi kepala nya dan berhenti berlari, mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar sesuatu yang keras. kyungsoo berbalik ke belakang dan—

" selamat pagi princess ", sapa orang itu dengan senyuman (yang lagi lagi) terlihat konyol

kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan nya, dan langsung berbalik untuk melanjutkan lari nya, kai mengejar kyungsoo

" hei tidak baik mengabaikan kekasih mu sendiri ", ujar kai dengan riang nya

kyungsoo berhenti dari lari pelan nya dan menatap kai dengan tatapan kita-akan-saling-meninju-setelah-ini nya. yang nama nya kim jongin itu memang menyebalkan, dia seperti pohon, ada dimana-mana, (oke barusan adalah perumpaan yang aneh. tapi aku tidak perduli.) kim jongin itu seperti alien, maksudku, dia masih bersikap baik baik saja setiap kyungsoo memberikan tatapan perang nya pada kai, dia masih tersenyum walaupun kyungsoo sudah menjitak atau melepari nya dengan barang beberapa kali, yah walaupun kyungsoo memang agak terpesona dengan senyuman di bibir nya yang seksi itu—tapi heyy kenapa aku malah memuji kai? ewh.

kyungsoo menendang betis kai, entahlah, dia kesal dengan pemikiran nya sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kai itu seksi,

" aw " kai mengaduh

" jangan bermimpi tuan ", lalu kyungsoo berlalu dengan lari yang sedikit kencang,

. . .

. . .

" SAKIT, jangan di tekan terlalu kerasss! ", gaduh kyungsoo saat kai menekan luka di lutut nya,

" lagipula kau ini bagaimana sih, sudah tau badan mu mungil, tapi kau masih saja mencoba menaiki sepeda minho hyung yang tinggi itu, kaki mu kan tidak sampai menatapak ke tanah hyung! ", kini kai yang mengomeli kyungsoo

" hei kau berani mengomeli ku huh? "

" kau yang salah, jadi aku berhak mengomel "

kyungsoo diam, benar juga kata kai barusan, tadi saat kyungsoo sedang menelusuri taman ini dia bertemu dengan minho yang notabene adalah tetangga nya yang berjarak beda dua rumah dari sebelah kanan rumah nya, minho yang sedang membawa sepeda nya membuat kyungsoo penasaran. akhirnya kyungsoo meminjam sepeda minho, kai sudah mengingatkan untuk tidak menaiki sepeda itu, namun karna kyungsoo keras kepala, akhirnya kyungsoo tetap menaiki nya dan malah terjatuh di turunan karna tidak bisa mengerem dengan benar, bukan salah sepeda nya, itu salah kyungsoo yang bukan nya menarik rem malah berlagak mengerem dengan kaki pendek nya itu, alhasil karna kaki nya tidak sampai ke tanah, ia tersungkur jatuh di depan sebuah pohon besar.

kyungsoo memakai celana pendek, dan terbentuklah luka goresan di lutut nya.

kai mengangkat kyungsoo untuk berdiri, kyungsoo menaru berat badan nya pada bahu kiri kai.

" minho hyung, maafkan kyungsoo ", ucap kyungsoo merasa bersalah karna telah menabraki sepeda minho dengan pohon

" tidak apa kyungie, aku bisa membeli sepeda yang baru, atau mungkin bisa memperbaiki yang ini ", ucap minho dengan senyuman

" kai sebaiknya kau bawa kyungsoo duduk, dan bersihkan luka nya ", kali ini taemin yang berucap, taemin adalah kekasih minho yang kebetulan ikut olahraga pagi bersama minho.

" baiklah, kami pamit dulu, sekali kali aku minta maaf atas kelakuan kyungsoo ya minho hyung ", ucap kai

minho tersenyum, " ya, tidak apa "

kai dan kyungsoo pun meninggalkan minho dan taemin.

" kau yakin mau langsung pulang, jarak taman dan rumah lumayan jauh loh ", ujar kai khawatir, darah kyungsoo terus menerus mengalir, tidak banyak, namun yahh kai khawatir!

" sebaiknya kita duduk dulu ", kai meletakkan kyungsoo di bangku taman, kai ingat, di sekitar sini ada mini market, difungsikan menjual minuman untuk orang-orang yang sedang berolahraga di taman ini. " aku akan kembali ", lalu kai melangkah menjauh dari duduk kyungsoo

kai kembali setelah kurang lebih tujuh menit meninggalkan kyungsoo, butiran keringat jatuh dari pelipis nya, dia berlari.

kai membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik putih, kai duduk di hadapan kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo kaget, kai mengeluarkan isi plastik tersebut. dua kaleng minuman isotonik dan ia memberikan nya pada kyungsoo, mengelurkan kain kasa, air mineral, obat merah dan plester.

kai menarik kaki kyungsoo yang terluka agar lurus, lalu mengambil kain kasa dan air mineral, kai menumpahkan beberapa tetes air mineral ke kasa lalu membersihkan luka kyungsoo yang terdapat beberapa pasir dan tanah bekas pohon.

terdengar suara ringisan yang ditahan. setelah bersih, kai mengambil kasa yang lain dan meneteskan obat merah pada permukaan kasa, merekatkan kasa itu dengan plester ke lutut kyungsoo yang luka.

" selesai ", gumam kai dan menatap kyungsoo lalu tersenyum, kai bangkit dan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah kyungsoo, mengambil salah satu minuman yang ada di tangan kyungsoo dan meminum nya.

kyungsoo berfikir, kadang, ia menyukai sifat kai yang perhatian dengannya, namun kadang, ia selalu memikirkan prinsip nya, 'kau tidak boleh menyukai anak yang berada di bawah umur mu kyung'

kyungsoo menggeleng, " terimakasih ", ucap nya tanpa menatap kai

" aku mengkhawatirkan mu tadi ", balas kai tanpa menatap kyungsoo juga

" huuh aku tidak meminta mu mengkhawatirkan ku ", dengus kyungsoo sebal

" tapi aku tidak bisa jika tidak khawatir padamu ", kai menatap kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum. kai langsung menengguk sisa minuman kaleng nya yang tinggal setengah dengan sekali tenggukan. setelah habis, ia meremas kaleng itu sebelum melemparkan nya ke tong sampah terdekat.

kai berdiri dan langsung mengambil posisi berjongkok di depan tubuh kyungsoo yang sedang duduk.

" sedang apa kau? ", tanya kyungsoo bingung

" naiklah, aku akan menggendong mu sampai rumah "

" tidak, aku ini berat kai. kau bisa sakit punggung ", wow sejak kapan kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan kesehatan kai?

" naik, atau ku tinggal ", kyungsoo sadar kalau ia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar, namun.. menaiki punggung kai? apa tidak ada cara lain?

" baiklah, dasar cerewet. semakin lama kau semakin seperti ibu ku ", akhirnya kyungsoo melembut, kyungsoo mulai merapatkan dirinya di punggung kai, kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangan nya pada leher kai—itu pun atas suruhan kai—, dan mereka pun mulai berjalan setelah kai mendapatkan posisi gendongan yang nyaman. mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

kai diam, begitupun kyungsoo. mereka lebih memilih hening daripada berbicara yang tidak perlu. jujur, kyungsoo menyukai aroma tubuh kai yang ia hirup lewat perpotongan leher kai, wangi mint bercampur maskulin membuat nya betah berlama-lama menempeli kai.

kyungsoo tidak tahu saja jika kai sedang menahan rasa geli nya, kai sensitive di bagian leher, dan kyungsoo malah menghembuskan nafas nya disana.

" kai, turunkan aku saja. kau pasti keberatan kan? "

kai menggeleng, " apakah kau tidak pernah bercermin? bahkan tubuh mu sangat mungil hyung "

kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, untung saja ia dibelakang kai jadi kai tidak akan melihat nya melakukan hal seimut barusan,

" ya ya, aku tahu kalau aku kecil "

" hyung, kesini sebentar ", kai berhenti dari langkah nya. ia membalikkan kepalanya kearah kiri agar bisa manatap kyungsoo, kyungsoo fikir kai ingin meminta tolong menyingkirkan poni nya yang menutupi mata nya, jadi kyungsoo mencondongkan wajah nya kedepan wajah kai..

tapi—

tapi, kai malah.. kai malah mencium kyungsoo. oh tepat di bibir,

kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, bingung harus bagaimana. kalau memberontak pasti dia akan jatuh lagi, dan akan ada luka baru di tubuh nya. apa-apaan kai ini, melakukan hal sembrono di tempat umum, ini taman dan bagaimana kalau ada anak kecil yang melihatnya. ini menjadi tontonan tidak baik! kai melepaskan tautan nya, sebenarnya kai hanya mengecup dan bertahan pada posisi bibir yang saling menempel, tidak lebih.

" kau mencium ku lagi ", gumam kyungsoo sambil menimbulkan semburat merah yang memalukan itu, kai tersenyum

" anggap saja kau sedang memberiku energy "

kai kembali melanjutkan langkah nya, menyusuri jalanan pagi perumahan kyungsoo. diselingi dengan canda tawa mereka. beberapa kali kai sempat mendengar kekehan kyungsoo, walaupun kyungsoo masih gengsi untuk tertawa lepas didepan kai, setidaknya kai sudah bisa membuat hyung kesayangan nya ini tersenyum.

mereka sampai di depan rumah kyungsoo, tepat saat sehun baru pulang juga. sehun langsung menatap kai dengan dingin saat melihat kyungsoo ada di gendongan kai. kyungsoo meminta kai menurunkan nya dan kai menuruti nya,

" kau baru pulang sehun? ", tanya kai bingung, setau nya kemarin sehun mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan pagi ini, itu tandanya sehun semalam tidak pulang.

sehun membalas dengan anggukan singkat, dan langsung beralih menatap kyungsoo. tepat nya cara jalan pincang kyungsoo, sehun menghampiri kyungsoo dan berjongkok di depan nya, sehun memperhatikan lutut kakak nya

" kenapa bisa begini hyung? ", ada nada khawatir yang mendalam disana

kai menatap sehun, " terjatuh dari sepeda "

sehun berdiri dan memapah kyungsoo untuk masuk,

" sehun tunggu ", kyungsoo berhenti berjalan, " kai, terimakasih ", ucapnya lembut dan.. tersenyum

kai merona, kyungsoo tersenyum lembut padanya! oh tuhan kuuu

sehun dan kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam rumah,

" ya tuhan, bolehkan aku meminta agar besok kyungsoo hyung jatuh dari sepeda lagi? ", gumam nya sambil tersenyum.

. . .

. . .

" aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan kai ", ucap sehun sambil membalik omelet nya, kali ini sehun yang akan memasak untuk kyungsoo sarapan

" kenapa? ", tanya kyungsoo sambil meminum susu buatan sehun, dia sudah mandi sekarang, begitupun dengan sehun.

sehun melepaskan celemek nya dan membawa dua piring sarapan nasi goring kimchi dengan omelet itu kearah meja makan yang sudah ada kyungsoo yang duduk manis disana. mereka duduk bersebelahan.

" tidak suka saja ", sehun memasukkan suapan pertama nya, kyungsoo tersenyum kearah sehun

" kau cemburu ya? tenang saja, aku tidak akan membagi rasa sayangku pada siapapun kecuali untuk ibu ayah dan adik kesayang ku ", kyungsoo mengacak rambut sehun

sehun menatap kyungsoo, " kau akan membagi rasa sayang mu jika kau sudah menemukan kekasih nantinya "

" eyy kenapa jadi membicarakan hal itu eoh? tenang saja oh sehun, aku tetap sayang dengan adik ku "

sehun tersenyum, " aku mencintaimu hyung "

kyungsoo memeluk sehun dari samping, " aku juga menyayangi mu adik ku sayang "

bukan, bukan itu jawaban yang sehun inginkan. sehun ingin lebih dari kata sayang, tapi kenapa kyungsoo tidak sadar?

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

tbc

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

a/n : jadi begini, saya bakal bikin moment per-chapter. kan kemarin moment hunhan tuh ya, nah ini kaisoo, chapter depan kayaknya bakal hunhan lagi. dan nanti bakal ada chapter mereka berempat di pertemukan. kaisoo belum jadian yaa ^_~

kyungsoo udah kenal tao? gimana bisa? apa ada hubungan nya sama prinsip kyungsoo?

penasaran?

yok review dulu yook : )

roong.


End file.
